Muñeca Inflable
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: No son sus brazos los que te envuelven, no son sus labios los que susurran palabras bonitas, es su chidori el que acaba de atravesar tu cuerpo. Eres una hermosa muñeca Karin, pero lamentablemente ha surgido un nuevo modelo en el mercado ¿Eres feliz ahora?


**Capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**MUÑECA INFLABLE**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin...

Más rápido...

Más fuerte...

Y sientes ese tibio líquido derramarse dentro de ti mientras gimes su nombre.

Él solo ahogo un quejido y se quita de encima de ti, como si tu solo taco lo quemara.

¿Eres feliz? ¿Eres feliz, Karin?

Y tu respuesta siempre sería un si.

Siempre es igual, él llega y lo esperas con las piernas abiertas y luego todo lo demás, no hay amor, ni caricias, ni palabras bonitas, pero para ti eso carece de importancia.

Porque te basta con tenerlo solo para ti, aunque sea solo por cuarenta minutos cada noche.

Lo observas entre la penumbra, donde generalmente tienen sus pasionales encuentros y recorres cada músculo de su cuerpo con tus ojos.

―¿Ya te vas, Sasuke-kun?―

Él no contesta -lo habitual- pero no por eso te desanimas,

Sonríes y tapas tu desnudez con la blanca y vieja sábana y te sientes feliz, porque tú fuiste la primera y serás la única.

―Quédate otro rato―

―Es tarde― Solo murmuro.

Él camina a la puerta, dándote la espalda, sin mirarte, sin prestarte la más mínima atención. No hay besos de despedida, un "te amo" o "nos veremos luego", no hay halagos o promesas, no hay nada.

Y cuando escuchas el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse sientes como si un enorme peso cayera sobre ti y tu alma se marchita -más de lo que ya está- y entonces llega la culpa y la ira y el asco por ti misma.

Sientes la húmedad en tus manos y las gotas que caen sobre las sábanas. Observas el techo pero no hay ninguna gotera allí, no es agua, son tus lágrimas, las cuales son tus mejores amigas -de un tiempo para acá-

Y te rompes y lloras y gritas y rompes todo lo que tienes a tu alcance, porque para él siempre serás una muñeca inflable, hermosa y sensual, no hablas, no lloras, no reclamas, no te quejas.

Caminas despacio por la oscuridad del pasillo hasta la vieja y sucia cocina, tus lágrimas ya han cesado y ahora tus ojos rubíes, se ven más rojos que de costumbre. Sirves un vaso de agua y lo tomas despacio.

―Zanahoria ¿Te divertiste?―

Genial, lo que te faltaba, el cara de pescado. Generalmente le contestarías al insulto pero ¿Para qué? Hoy ya no tienes ganas de insultar al idiota, solo quieres llegar a tu cuarto, meterte bajo las sábanas y dormir, ir a ese fantástico mundo que creas en sueños, donde Sasuke te ama y vives en una hermosa casa.

―La próxima vez cierren la puerta, tus gemidos de gata en celo resonaron por toda la estancia, zorrita― Murmuro el peliceleste divertido.

―Hoy no, Suigetsu― Susurras mientras caminas a tu habitación.

Y lo sientes, la mirada de lástima que te envía Suigetsu, porque ya no eres la misma de antes -no desde que estás con él- sino lo hubieras insultado y golpeado pero en lugar de eso, huyes, como una cobarde.

Hay, Karin, solo eres una hermosa muñeca inflable, esa que los hombres usan y luego guardan debajo de la cama, porque les da vergüenza que la vean, esa que solo utilizan cuando tienen ganas, si, la que es tan hermosa y reluciente como un plástico, la que no reclama, porque carece de ese derecho.

¿Y ahora, lo entiendes?

¿Eres feliz ahora, Karin?

Danzou te tiene atrapada, tú solo tiemblas y gritas su nombre.

―¡Sasuke!―

Porque lo sabes, él vendrá, él te salvará, porque eres su compañera, su amante, él no dejará que mueras ¿Verdad?

―Karin―

Y allí esta él, tal como tú querías verlo, porque para tí, él siempre será un héroe, como los de los cuentos de hadas, él llego a rescatarte y sabes que lo hará, porque confías ciegamente en él.

―Karin, quédate quieta― Menciona con voz fría y seria.

Y tú solo asientes, haciéndole caso, siempre haces lo que él te pide. Y cierras los ojos y esperas a que él te rescate y te abrace y te bese y te diga que no quiere perderte nunca y otras cursilerías que sabes bien que él no diría, pero que muy en el fondo de tí, quieres creer que las dirá.

Y entonces lo sientes, no son sus brazos los que te envuelven, no son sus labios los que susurran palabras bonitas, es su _chidori _el que acaba de atravesar tu cuerpo y el de Danzou.

Caes al suelo pero aún tienes conciencia, poca, pero la tienes, sientes tu pulmones llenarse de sangre y escurrir por tus labios, los cuales solo pueden susurrar algo.

―¿Por qué?―

Y lo observas una vez más -como te encanta observarlo- aunque ahora es distinto, su mueca diabólica, su risa sádica, su ojo cubierto de sangre, la locura se ha apoderado de él y por más que lo quieras, no podrás salvarlo -seamos honestas, ya nadie puede- y nunca dejarás de ser su muñeca, una muñeca rota.

―¡Sasuke-kun!― Escuchas.

Esa voz, nunca la habías escuchado antes, es una voz femenina y bastante chillona -a tu parecer- entreabres los ojos un poco aguantando el dolor -más emocional que físico- que sientes y la ves, una hermosa chica como de tu edad, con un extraño cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

―He abandonado Konoha, quiero unirme a ti― Escuchas que dice.

¡Oh, genial!

El remplazo acaba de llegar y sabes bien que lugar va a remplazar, el tuyo y eso es lo que más te duele.

Pero más que eso, sientes pena por la niña, por lo que vivirá a partir de ahora, tu calvario, tu infierno personal -Sasuke Uchiha-

Y lloras y gritas y te desgarras el alma porque nunca dejarás de amarlo y darselo a otra, es lo que más te duele, incluso más que el amor de tu vida te haya sacrificado por su venganza.

Hay, Karin.

Eres como una hermosa muñeca, esas que sacan a la luz cuando no hay nadie y quieren un buen rato de diversión y como buena muñeca que eres, los complaces.

Pero luego acabas como siempre, debajo de la cama o en un lugar secreto, bien escondida para que nadie te encuentré, pues si bien eres hermosa, tu fama te precede.

Eres una hermosa muñeca Karin, pero lamentablemente ha surgido un nuevo modelo en el mercado.

¿Eres feliz ahora, Karin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
